Sponsorship
As in the real world, your club must find a sponsor. A sponsorship can give you extra income each season. To get a sponsorship you must send an application to the potential sponsors (Office > Sponsors). Sponsors pay more to the most successful clubs i.e. those with the most VIFA points. Sponsorship applications are for the next season, and will be accepted or rejected during the Sunday Update (approx 4pm UK time) and paid during the Sunday Update at the end of the season you have been sponsored for. It is your job to send an application to the sponsors, in which you declare your clubs' sponsorship requirements. If your requirements are too high compared to other applications you will be rejected. The trick is to send an application with high requirements - however, not so high that you will be rejected. When you send an sponsorship application you must fill out "base amount", "bonus amount", and "bonus requirement". Base amount is the number of Credits you will receive no matter what (if the sponsorship application is accepted that is). The bonus amount if the amount of Credits you will get as a bonus hvis you reach the goal specified as bonus requirement (for example to end as in the top five in your league). The sponsors will include the probability of you fulfilling your bonus requirement, when assessing your application. You can apply for Sponsorship at any time and you can change your application as many times as you want before the Sunday Update. The best time to submit your final application after your last game of the season. Your VIFA points get halved during the Sunday Update so this is the time when you will have the most VIFA points. You can send applications to as many sponsors as you want. A good idea is therefore to apply to one or more sponsors with a very low amount of Credits. In this way you can avoid entering next season without a sponsorship. After all, it is better to have a small sponsorship than none. When you have sent a couple of "safe applications", you should send some more greedy ones in order to find your clubs optimal sponsorship requirements. Remember that a sponsorship only lasts for one season. This means you must apply for sponsorship every season. Most people normally ask for 4 x their VIFA points as the base amount and 2 x their VIFA points as a bonus amount. You can locate your VIFA points by clicking your club name and hovering the mouse over your VIFA rank. Some people claim to use other methods but thay have not been shared with the authors of this wiki. You can use the formula above to apply to 1 or 2 sponsors and send lower and higher applications to some of the other sponsors. You can only have one sponsorship at a time. If you get more than one sponsorship the most lucrative of these will be chosen for your club. Apply for sponsorship